gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Chronicles/Special Rules
Braindead The creature is an unintelligent being, driven purely by instinct and the Dark Symmetry. It will mindlessly move towards and attack the nearest living creature with any weapons it possesses. If it cannot see or hear a living creature, it will move towards the nearest source of bright light or loud noise, or otherwise move around randomly if no such source exists. A Braindead creature cannot attempt Response actions. The creature is immune to any mind-influencing effect, and cannot suffer mental damage. Dark Presence The creature’s presence signals the power of the Dark Soul, heralding despair and promising endless strife and torment. When a creature with this rule enters a scene, each PC immediately receives a point of Dread. At the beginning of every round thereafter, add a point of Dread to each PC as a momentary horrifying vision forces all characters to take a Will test, with a difficulty equal to the Dread amount they have acquired, or suffer a mental assault. Fast healing (x) The creature’s flesh and bone may be the work of malefic artisans, or imbued with great vitality, but whatever its source it recovers quickly from serious injury. The creature regains up to Xd of HP at the start of each turn, so long as it has at least one point of health remaining. Fear (x) The creature’s form, nature, or raw presence is deeply unsettling to human minds, and few can bear witness to it and remain strong. When a character sees a creature with Fear (X) he must immediately attempt a Willpower Test, with a difficulty equal to the value in parentheses, or suffer a mental wound. A character must attempt this test only once for each Fear causing creature in a scene. Feed Upon Fear The creature gorges itself on the fear of others, gaining in strength as human minds crumble and falter. Gain +1 STR every time a character suffers mental damage within medium range of the creature. The effect lasts for 1d turns, and is cumulative. Incorporeal (x) Incorporeal creatures are only partially of the physical universe, and are incapable of interacting with it physically. Large physical barriers, such as the structure of buildings and vehicles, prevent their passage, but smaller and lighter objects often simply pass right through. A defied avatar ignores the first X damage inflicted by any hit, where X is the rating of this trait. This is ignored entirely by supernatural attacks such as spells of the Arts or Dark Gifts, and by weapons that have been blessed, ensorcelled, or otherwise enhanced with supernatural powers. Inured to x The creature is unperturbed by conditions and effects caused by one of a number of sources of difficulty or hindrance, such as vacuum, extremes of temperature, poison, disease, etc. The most common sources of conditions are described below: Cold: The creature is unaffected by effects derived from extreme cold, including cold damage. Disease: The creature is immune to the effects of disease, and will never suffer the symptoms of any disease. If the creature is exposed to a disease it will become a carrier – able to spread the disease if it is contagious. Heat: The creature is unaffected by effects derived from extreme heat, including fie damage. Pain: The creature is incapable of feeling pain, continuing undeterred in spite of the most horrifi agony. The creature cannot be dazed or staggered, suffers no penalty from serious injury or pain-related effects, and cannot gain dread. Poison: The creature is unaffected by all forms of poison, venom, and toxin. Vacuum: The creature suffers no damage from being exposed to hard vacuum, or other extremes of atmospheric pressure, and cannot suffocate. Grasping The creature often seeks to grab hold of its foes. In addition to dealing damage with its melee attacks, the creature may grab its target by rolling one or more Degrees of Success. A grabbed target is unable to move or take action except to attempt an Acrobatics test to escape, with a difficulty equal to the number of Degrees of Success. While it has a target grabbed, the creature cannot make attacks against any other foes, but will automatically hit on melee attacks against the grabbed target. Monstrous Creature The considerable bulk and mass of this creature makes it less agile and graceful than smaller creatures, and hinders it moving through confined spaces – increase the difficulty of tests where great size or weight would be problematic by one step. Finally, monstrous foes are not required to brace unwieldy weapons, and can use two-handed weapons in one hand without difficulty or penalty. A monstrous creature may add Knockdown to all its melee attacks for the turn, if it rolled one or more Degrees of Success when attacking. Night vision The creature’s senses are keen, or use different wavelengths of light, allowing it to pierce the deepest darkness with ease. Tests the creature takes do not increase in difficulty as a result of darkness. Personal Dark Symmetry (x) The creature is imbued with a great deal of the raw power of the Dark Symmetry, and it can channel this power as easily as living creatures breathe. The creature begins each scene with X Fatigue points that may only be used to cast spells upon itself. Slave To Symmetry (x) The creature is a pawn to the power of the Dark Symmetry; every action it takes is devoted to the vile power of the Dark Soul. Whenever the creature generates a critical success on any roll, the creature adds a point of dread to all characters within close range. Unliving Whether constructed of technology, raw Dark Symmetry energy, dead flesh, or some combination of the three, the creature is not a living being. It is immune to all environmental conditions – extremes of heat or cold, vacuum, and suffocation – as well as all poison and disease effects (though an unliving creature exposed to a disease can still be a carrier). Unliving creatures cannot be healed by conventional medicine and cannot be affected by abilities, attacks, and effects that only work on living creatures. Category:House Rules Category:Mutant Chronicles